


An almost kiss drawings

by luluco69



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluco69/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: Just two  soft little thing
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm leaned up on his toes to reach his father's lips. He felt Martin's breath stutter, heard his sharp inhale, there is no turning back now . Their lips came so close .....  
.... just a hairs breath away. Malcolm could feel the soft bristle of his father beard ticking his lips.  
If he just leaned in he could have everything he has ever wanted.


	2. A taste of lips.

Martin couldn't look away from his boys face ,their lips touch. A soft, sweet shy little thing. A whisper of a kiss really.  
Martin placed his hand on Malcolm's shoulder, the poor boy was shaking . "Shh my boy" Martin whispered into the kiss. He watched Malcolm's eyeslashs flutter . He felt the boy press himself closer to him. _"Oh, my sweet boy. "_ he thought to himself. _" How long have you wanted this ? How long have you waited to kiss your father ? How much turmerol have you gone though do to these feelings ? Don't worry my boy we can share these feeling together. "_  
Martin closes his eyes and deepens the kiss. He presses his lips more firmly to Malcolm's .   
Malcolm lets out the most delicious little sound. A whimper sounding just like **_"Dad."_**  
Martin couldn't help himself he licked his boys lower lip. He needed to taste him and he knew by the stiffness pressing into his hip that his boy needed to taste him as well.  
  
  
  
_Oh how he loved his boy._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have read all 22 stories with this ship..  
and thought I would contribute .


End file.
